


Ты - мой, Сэмми

by vera_est



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Gunplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: секс
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester





	Ты - мой, Сэмми

Они с братом были в баре. Дин пил пиво и флиртовал с официанткой. Она улыбалось ему, иногда касалась рукой его бедра. Её кофточка с глубоким вырезом совсем ничего не скрывала. Девушка же старалась сделать такое движение, чтобы Дин получил как можно более подробное представление об её сокровищах. Сэма это раздражало. Они с Дином давно спали друг с другом. Про себя Сэм называл это "занятиями любовью", но вслух ничего не говорил. Дин бы высмеял его, если бы узнал. Дин Винчестер никогда не упускал возможности ущипнуть симпатичную крошку за аппетитный зад. Он не видел в этом ничего плохого: "Сэм, прекрати вести себя, как ревнивая жёнушка. Если тебя что-то не устраивает, пойти, найди себе ципу и трахни её". В этом был весь Дин. Он считал, что может делать всё, что хочет. Сэм сходил с ума от ревности. Он мечтал проучить Дина.  
На другом конце бара, в углу, Сэм заметил симпатичного парня, который сидел совсем один. Он бросал на окружающих заинтересованные взгляды, но его голубые глаза на долго ни на ком не задерживались. Кроме Сэма. Винчестер уже несколько раз ловил на себе его взгляд. Этим можно было воспользоваться.  
Сэм никогда бы так не поступил, но сейчас он был зол на Дина, который осыпал грудастую стерву за стойкой очередной порцией комплиментов. Да и выпитое пиво почему-то ударило в голову. Сэм решил, что ему плевать. "Не буду заходить далеко. Да даже если мы трахнемся, Дин всё равно не заметит, он нашёл себе крошку на ночь..."  
Сэм сел за соседний столик и улыбнулся незнакомцу. Про себя Сэм отметил, что парень был красив: высокий, в меру рельефный, с длинными рыжими волосами, убранными в хвост и необыкновенно голубыми глазами. "Совсем даже ничего", - подумалось Сэму.  
Через некоторое время парень встал со стула и пересел за столик к Сэму.  
\- Скучаешь?  
\- Немного. - пожал плечами Сэм. - Мой брат развлекается, а я просто убиваю время.  
\- Твоему брату повезло, Кейт неплохо сосёт. - слегка улыбнулся новый знакомый.  
\- Ты сам проверял? - вскинул бровь Сэм, стараясь скрыть своё смущение.  
\- Вовсе нет. - засмеялся рыжий. - Это не по моей части. Просто Кейт здесь все знают.  
\- Тогда понятно. - Сэм отпил пиво из бутылки.  
\- Майкл. - представился рыжий.  
\- Сэм.  
Так они и сидели. Майкл нравился Сэму, он был интересным человеком, шутил, улыбался. Сэм чувствовал себя легко и свободно, так словно он знал этого парня всю свою жизнь.   
Он совсем забыл про Дина, а тот про него нет. Заметив, что Сэм больше не один, Дин быстро потерял настроение. Девушка перестала его интересовать. Он флиртовал с ней специально, чтобы подёргать Сэма за ниточки, но Дин никогда не стал бы с ней спать. Никогда. Он не изменял Сэму. Младший братик, конечно, об этом не знал. Дин делал всё возможное, чтобы поддержать свой статус ловеласа и разрушителя женских сердец. Часто засиживался в баре, делал вид, что заинтересован женщинами. По-другому он не мог. Этот образ был последней защитой от пугающих чувств, которые он испытывал к Сэму. Он не хотел, чтобы мир знал, что большой и сильный Дин Винчестер влюбился как девчонка в своего маленького Сэмми. Так не могло быть.  
И теперь Дин жутко разозлился, когда увидел, что Сэм не теряет времени даром. Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, в голове рыжего ублюдка давно появилась бы огромная дырка.  
\- Ты не хочешь прогуляться, Сэм?  
Сэм задумался, а потом послал предосторожность к чёрту и кивнул:  
\- Почему бы и нет. Я только скажу Дину, чтобы не ждал меня. Ладно?  
\- Хорошо. Я буду у чёрного "Рено" с тонированными стеклами.  
\- Увидимся.  
Майкл направился к выходу, а Сэм стал пробираться сквозь толпу к брату. Дин, заметив это, повернулся к официантке:  
\- Я думаю, нам пора уходить. Рад был поболтать.  
В это время Сэм плюхнулся на свободный стул рядом с Дином. Он повернулся к брату и счастливо ему улыбнулся:  
\- Я пойду, пройдусь.  
Дину это очень не понравилось. Он отлично видел, что рыжий тоже исчез. Ревность стала невыносимой.  
\- Если ты устал, Сэмми, я могу отвезти тебя в мотель.  
\- Не надо, Дин. Я просто подышу свежим воздухом.  
\- Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?  
\- Да. Не жди меня, хорошо?  
\- Не буду. - кивнул Дин, а про себя добавил: "Ты всё равно не уйдёшь без меня далеко, Сэмми".  
Сэм вышел из бара и направился к машине Майкла. Дверца открылась, и рыжий вышел из "Рено".  
\- Куда мы поедем, Сэм?  
\- А что ты можешь предложить?  
Майкл как бы невзначай положил руку Сэму на талию и наклонился, шепнув ему на ухо:  
\- Множество вариантов.  
Раздался звук взводимого курка. Сэм вздрогнул и обернулся. Его глаза встретились с глазами Дина, полными ярости. Майкл удивленно воззрился на вооружённого человека.  
\- Что происходит?  
\- Садись в машину и убирайся. Я дважды повторять не буду.  
Майкл повернулся к Сэму, тот лишь вздохнул и кивнул.  
\- Майкл, прости, но тебе и, правда, лучше уехать, мой брат не в себе.  
\- Ты уверен, что всё будет нормально?  
\- Да. Уезжай.  
\- Слушай, что тебе говорят. - оружие было нацелено Майклу в лоб.  
\- Сэм... - начал Майкл, но Дин его прервал.  
\- Если ты сейчас же не уберёшься, то я прострелю тебе башку.  
Сэм кивнул. И Майкл сел в машину, оставив братьев, один на один друг с другом. Сэм повернулся к Дину и спросил, как можно небрежнее:  
\- Ну, и что это было, Дин.  
\- Сэм. Садись в машину.  
\- Дин...  
\- В машину, Сэм.  
Сэм понял, что Дин на грани, ещё немного, и он взорвется, поэтому Сэм устроился на пассажирском сиденье и отвернулся к окну. До мотеля они доехали в абсолютном молчании. Дин сжимал руль так, что костяшки пальцев побелели.   
Когда они добрались до номера, Сэм направился в душ. Дин тщательно запер дверь, а ключ спрятал под выдвигающуюся половицу. Сегодня ночью Сэм, наконец, поймёт, что принадлежит только ему.  
Когда Сэм вышел, свет был выключен. Он не мог различить Дина в темноте. Неожиданно, что-то тяжёлое опустилось ему на затылок. Сэм рухнул на пол, услышав голос Дина: "Мне жаль, Сэмми".  
Когда Сэм пришёл в себя, он обнаружил, что связан. Очень хорошо связан. Руки - над головой к спинке кровати, ноги разведены в стороны и чуть согнуты в коленях. Обе ноги привязаны к столбикам кровати. Это положение Сэму очень не понравилось: слишком уязвимое, открытое. Если на него нападут, то он не сможет защититься. Сэм очень наделся, что Дин не оставит его в таком положении одного. Если, конечно, он не одержим.  
\- Прости, Сэмми, но другого способа не было. Ты меня очень расстроил.  
\- Хватит валять дурака, Дин. Мы оба знаем, что тебе плевать, что я делаю и с кем. Развяжи меня.  
\- Ошибаешься. Я не делюсь тем, что мне принадлежит, Сэмми. А ты принадлежишь мне. Скажи спасибо, что я не убил этого сукина сына.  
\- И что ты собираешься делать, Дин? Оттрахаешь меня до смерти?  
\- Нет, я заставлю тебя понять, кому ты принадлежишь. Вот увидишь.  
Сэм начал испытывать страх, Дин, абсолютно точно, не будет причинять ему вред, но с другой стороны... Всё это было глупо.  
Дин опустился на кровать рядом с Сэмом и положил рядом пистолет.  
\- Он заряжен, Сэм. Поэтому не дёргайся.  
\- Ты что собрался делать? Дин, твою мать...  
Дин чуть развёл ноги Сэма в сторону и критически его осмотрел:  
\- Ты слишком напряжён, придётся это исправить.  
\- Иди к чёрту, Дин.  
\- У нас впереди вся ночь, Сэмми. Ты пожалеешь, что встретил того парня. Обещаю.  
\- Пошёл ты...  
\- Нет.  
Дин оставил Сэма, но совсем не надолго. Вскоре, он вернулся и выложил рядом с оружием несколько предметов. Когда Сэм понял, что это, он замотал головой.  
\- Дин, ты с ума сошёл! Даже не думай об этом.  
\- Попробуй меня остановить.  
\- Ты же не будешь меня насиловать?  
\- Кто говорит о насилии, Сэмми. Тебе понравится.  
Рядом с пистолетом теперь лежал довольно большой вибратор и ещё пара каких-то штук, которые Сэм даже не мог назвать. И тюбик со смазкой. Дин отвинтил крышку и выдавил на пальцы немного смазки. Он смазал ею палец и запустил руку Сэму между ног. Дин довольно часто трахал Сэма, поэтому палец проскользнул легко. Дин стал играть с анальным отверстием Сэма, потом протолкнул палец глубже, касаясь простаты брата. Сэм начал корчиться и стонать. Да, Дин не собирался его насиловать. Его собственное тело предало его. Дин ввёл второй палец и улыбнулся, наблюдая за реакцией Сэма. Всё шло так, как он задумал. Сэм стонал и пытался насадиться на пальцы Дина, но связанные ноги сковывали движения. Дин добавил третий палец и со всей силы стал загонять их в брата. Сэм протяжно заскулили, потянул руки, но так и не смог ничего сделать с верёвками. Он жалобно попросил:  
\- Дин, коснись, меня.  
\- Пожалуйста, Сэмми.  
Дин обхватил член Сэма рукой и начал дрочить. Сэм почувствовал приближение оргазма, но в самый последний момент, что-то сорвалось, и разрядки не последовало. Напряжённый член Сэма пульсировал у Дина в руке, и старший Винчестер коварно улыбался, наблюдая за растерянным выражением на лице брата. Наконец, Сэм понял, в чём дело - странное кольцо обхватывало основу его члена.   
\- Дин, ты ублюдок!  
\- Нет, Сэмми. Я всего лишь Винчестер.  
Дин вытащил пальцы из задницы Сэма и взял в руки вибратор. Сэм застонал и замотал головой.  
\- Дин, пожалуйста.  
\- Придётся потерпеть.  
\- Сукин сын.  
\- Ты сам виноват, Сэмми.  
\- Можно подумать, ты никогда ни с кем не спал.  
\- Нет, братишка. И тебе не позволю, ты - мой.  
Дин наклонился над Сэмом и мягко поцеловал его в губы, а потом ввёл вибратор в задницу Сэма. Сэм застонал, когда пластмассовый член завибрировал внутри него. Дин наблюдал за этим с большим удовольствием. Он расположился на кровати, рядом с Сэмом, который извивался из-за всех сил, и стал поглаживать себя. Зрелище было таким восхитительным, что Дин кончил. Сэм видел разрядку брата, он чувствовал, как движет вибратор в его заднице, чувствовал кольцо, запрещающее ему достигнуть разрядки. Сэм думал, что умрёт от переизбытка ощущений.  
\- Дин, пожалуйста, я должен кончить.  
\- Скоро, Сэмми. Обещаю.  
Сэм разочаровано заскулил, а Дин вытащил вибратор из задницы брата и отложил его в сторону. Вдруг, Сэм почувствовал холод металла, касающийся его кожи. Сэм попытался свести ноги.  
\- Ты этого не сделаешь!  
\- Оно заряжено, Сэмми. Не дергайся.  
\- Дин!  
Сэм дёрнулся, когда ствол пистолета, так любовно начищенный братом, втиснулся в его анальное отверстие. Это было дико, нереально, невозможно. И всё-таки это происходило - Дин собирался оттрахать его в зад своим любимым пистолетом. Которой, был, к тому же заряжен. Сэму срочно нужно было кончить. Чёртов Дин и его чертово кольцо!  
Дин вводил и выводил ствол оружия из задницы брата. Зрелище было восхитительным. Дин понял, что любил в этой жизни три вещи: Импалу, оружие и Сэма. Когда что-то из этого совпадало, Дин просто сходил с ума.  
\- Тебе нравится, Сэмми?  
\- Дин... пожалуйста.  
\- Что ты хочешь, Сэмми.  
\- Я должен кончить... Дин, пожалуйста...  
\- Ты понимаешь, что поступил плохо?  
\- Дин...  
\- Сэм, ответь.  
\- Да, Дин...чёрт возьми... я не буду этого больше делать... Дин... пожалуйста...  
\- Никогда?  
\- Никогда.  
\- Умница, Сэмми.  
Дин снял кольцо с напряженного и раздутого члена брата и толкнул пистолет сильнее. Сэм всхлипнул и кончил. Этот оргазм граничил с болью. Дин достал пистолет и отбросил его на пол. Он поцеловал Сэма и шепнул ему на ухо:  
\- Ты - мой, Сэмми. Я убью любого, кто посмеет это оспорить. Клянусь.  
\- Ты - сумасшедший, Дин.  
\- За это ты меня и любишь.  
Сэм помолчал немного, а потом кивнул:  
\- Да, люблю.  
Дин замер, а потом сильно укусил Сэма чуть выше соска, с той стороны, где сердце, оставляя большую отметину.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю.  
Они некоторое время целовались, затем Дин снова потянулся к смазке. Он хорошо смазал свой член и вошёл в брата одним сильным толчком. Они застонали в унисон. Дин двигался медленными ленивыми движениями, потом резко увеличил темп. Сэм стонал и корчился под ним. Наконец, они оба кончили. Сэм заляпал спермой подбородок Дина. Когда Старший Винчестер наклонился, чтобы его поцеловать, Сэм слизнул свою собственную сперму с кожи Дина.  
\- Ты меня развяжешь?  
\- Ещё нет.  
Дин потянулся к тумбочке и взял ручку.  
\- И зачем это тебе.  
\- Узнаешь.  
Дин начал что-то писать на внутренней стороне бедра Сэма.  
\- Дин, щекотно.  
\- Потерпи.  
Наконец, Дин закончил и освободил брата. Сэм потёр запястья, а потом посмотрел на аккуратную надпись: собственность Дина Винчестера.  
\- Ты шутишь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Чернила смываются, Дин. Ты собираешься каждый раз обновлять надпись?  
\- Именно поэтому завтра м поедем в местный тату-салон. Ты сделаешь татуировку.  
\- Дин? Нет!  
\- Сэм, если ты не хочешь, что бы я связал тебя и засунул в багажник от посторонних глаз, тебе придётся это сделать, иначе ты из этой комнаты не выйдешь.  
\- Дин...  
\- Конец разговора.  
\- Хорошо. - кивнул Сэм. - Я сделаю татуировку, ты - ревнивая жопа.  
\- Я не ревнив.  
\- Да?  
\- Я мегаревнив.  
\- Я заметил.  
Они устроились на кровати. Спустя какое-то время Дин спросил:  
\- Ты меня ненавидишь?  
\- За что?  
\- Я был... настойчив.  
Сэм улыбнулся и поцеловал Дина в шею.  
\- Я люблю тебя, урод... но если ты ещё раз выкинешь нечто подобное, я тебя свяжу и запру в комнате. Ты напугал того парня до полусмерти.  
\- Пусть радуется, что жив.  
\- Дин...  
\- Ты - мой.  
\- Дин...  
\- Мой.  
\- Конечно твой. Так всегда было.   
\- Когда у тебя будет тату, я обещаю не стрелять. Только ломать кости.  
\- Это единственная уступка?  
\- На меньшее я не согласен.  
\- Дин, ты не исправим.  
\- Нет. Я - Дин Винчестер.  
\- Это точно.  
Сэм уже почти уснул, когда услышал, как Дин шепчет, целуя его в волосы:  
\- Я люблю тебя, МОЙ Сэмми.  
Сэм уснул счастливым. Завтра ему придётся тащиться к тату - мастеру. Если Бобби узнает, он умрёт со смеху.

Конец.


End file.
